Love through time
by Girl-just-wants-to-have-fun
Summary: What if Goliath acctualy loved some one more then Demona? And what if that some one cause back into their lives with two others? GoliathxOC, BrooklynxOC, LexingtionxOC amd BroadwayxAngela. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Love through time**

Chapter 0ne: The unusual meeting

With a final roar Goliath had just finished his awakening, something did not feel right. He just brushed it off and walked into the clock tower, where he greeted his clan.

"Hey Goliath, is it just me or dose something feel different?" Asked Brooklyn while petting Bronx, who was fully enjoying the attention, and growled upset that Brooklyn stopped petting his tummy.

"What do you mean exactly by different?"

"Well, it's just a feeling I've been getting. It's like there's always someone in the shadows, just watching us for no reason."

"I know what you mean Brooklyn. It's a strange feeling; it's almost as if there's someone fallowing us. Not matter where we go, even while we're in the air.

Brooklyn nodded in agreement, just as Lexington crawled up to the larger gargoyles. "But isn't that almost impossible? I mean, even if there is or was someone there, in the air with us that would mean they would have to be flying, or gliding."

Brooklyn agreed with what Lexington had said this made no sense. "Lex is right Goliath. We know it's not Talon or one of his clan they wouldn't be afraid to be seen by us. We would have at least seen them or one of them by now. Unless their hidings behind the buildings to keep out of are eye site."

Goliath took all the information in and sighed. "Then we'll have to start gliding farther from one an other. But not too far the soul purpose of this is to try and get a look at these creatures. Angela and Broadway have already left, we shale have to tell them of are new flying arrangements when they get back later." All the gargoyles present agreed.

Goliath looked out at the moon; "_I just hope that this creatures don't try anything on them tonight_." He though to himself

**~ With Angela and Broadway~**

They had been scouting the city quietly for ten minutes now when Broadway decided to break the peace of the night. "Hey Angela. How do you like the city so far? I know you've only been here a couple of weeks but you most have so opinion on New York by now."

All she could do is giggle. "You're right Broadway; it's not so bad… But to me it's nothing compared too Avalon."

They landed on the top of a building. And she looks around then turned to face him. "It's, I mean its fun in the city, and we always have something too do. But Avalon… It's so quiet, peaceful and… and..."

Angela bowed her head evading eye contact. She just didn't know what to say to him. Broadway walked over to her, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder while the other one was used to lift her chin and made her look at him. "Ange, you don't have to make excuses, or try and justify you're feelings too me. I understand completely. Avalon is, was and always will be you're home forever." He said while a smile appeared on his face.

Angela smiled back, with her beautiful white and true smiles. Only ones Goliath would usually get.

"_I'll never get tiered of her smile. It feels like it could warm and light the world"_

Out of nowhere she leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back all Angela did was break out laughing. Broadway sported a look of utter surprise, with a smile on his while touching the exact spot where she kissed him. After a few seconds he joined in on the laughing. Their laughter finally slowed down they gazed into the others eyes with a newly kindle passion.

Looking away kind of embarrassed Angela was the first too speak; "Come, come on if we don't start too patrol again we're never going to be finished by sunrise."

"Yeah, and then you're daddy dearest will get worried." Broadway laughed while she whacked his arm playfully. Truth be told ever since Goliath, Elisa and Bronx returned with Angela from Avalon, their leader has been more then usually protective of his daughter. And the boys took ever chance they could to make fun of the situation.

They both took to the air once again, fully content with what had just transpired between the other. After a few minutes past they picked up on what felt like some one fallowing them. Daringly Angela spared a glance backward and spotted the form of what looked like an unfamiliar but also familiar gargoyle approaching them.

"An, an other gargoyle?" she whispered to herself.

"What was that Ange?" Asked Broadway but when he spotted the look of confusion on her face his defense went up. "Angela what wrong, what's bothering you?" He asked concerned lanced into his words.

"Look behind us Broadway. There's an unfamiliar but also somewhat familiar gargoyle fallowing us."

He turned his head slightly to the right and saw the sellout of the creature, she was right there was something defiantly familiar about this stranger but he couldn't put his finger on it just yet.

He stayed quiet for a couple of moments. "What are we going to do Broadway? Do you have a plan or something? Cause we can not under any circumstances led it back too the tower."

He nodded his head; "I have a plan, we'll land on a roof top walk around the corner so were out of his line of sight. Then if they land to try and see us then we'll surprise him."

"Hummmm tricky, I like it!!"

At the last second they both rapidly swooped down to the building, surprising the stranger greatly at their sudden direction change. "What in the world are they doing, don't they normally fly strait?" said the ocean bleu colored gargoyle; "None the less I can not let them slip away, not when I have to talk with them!" She said to herself while swooping down behind them.

Broadway landed first, turned around in time to see the unknown gargoyle coming in faster then planed and only had time to drag Angela out of the line of sight. A few seconds later they heard the creature land on the roof top and say; "Wait! Pleas wait. I only wish to speak with you. Nothing more nothing less pleas!" She pleaded with them.

Angela haft curious, haft pitting the creature, wiggled out of Broadways grasp. "Angela!!" he hissed at her, she looked into his eyes say that she'd be ok and walked around the corner and looked at the gargoyle before her. Something was familiar about her but what?

"Who are you? Which clan do you hail from? And why should we exchange words with someone unknown to us?" She asked a little harsh.

"I hail from the same two clans you hail from, the clan of castle Wyvern and the clan from Avalon! Do you not recognize me sister?" The ocean colored gargoyle asked with a hint of sadness and hopefulness in her voice.

Broadway now came around the corner; eyes looked with the stranger who was not a stranger to him at all anymore. Angela took in her appearance; ocean bleu skin beautiful silk black hair, and curves in the right places. Then it downed to her, recognition appeared on the young ones face as is did to her companions just a minute ago.

"Tammy!?"

The Gargoyle nodded her head vigorously while hugging her friend, as if she were to let go she would disappear before her eyes. "_How could I not remember my sister? The one who raised us to be strong, agile, wise, fearsome but gentle."_

The two finally let go when Tammy looked behind and saw her brother, whom she though too have lost long, long ago.

"Food? Is that you my little brother?" She asked not believing her eyes as he did not believe his own. "Beautiful? Is it you are my eyes tricking me? You perished with the others the day castle Wyvern was attacked by the Vikings!"

" No my little brother me, Crimson's Nightingale and Oliver's Flower left three days before to insure the safe travel of the princess's uncle to his home land. Don't you remember?"

"It's true I do remember I guess we were all filed with grief that we must not have remembered." She smiled and gave him a hug. She sighed content knowing that some of her family was still alive and well. When the released each other they smiled, Tammy looked at both her siblings; "It's so good to see the both of you. We have missed you all some much."

"How'd you get here? I though the Magus was too sleep eternally for the rest of eternity now?" Asked Angela curious as how she got here.

Broadway let the two girl talk while his own thoughts were running at the speed of light. _"Goliath is going too be so confused yet probably excited to hear this. I just hope he doesn't get mad at me for letting Angela talk to a stranger… Well she isn't really a stranger but, man why is it so complicated."_

"Angela, Avalon hasn't been the same since you, Goliath and his friend defeated Oberon. Everything changed. The creatures that feared Oberon's power have come out from hiding and started to take over our home. Sadly only me, Alirra, Sora and Kirra are the only one's who have not lost the gently way and became rogue. In the last attempts to save are home we had no chose but too flee, we found a portal and came here to find you, and ask Goliath too join his clan once more." Explained Tammy who once peaceful face became torn with grief.

Angela had tears in her eyes, slowly backing away from her sister unwanting to believe her words that she knew were true; "Are home... gone? How can this be?" she asked her voice creaking with grief. Broadway's heart was broken seeing Angela like this, he came up wrapped his arms around her then his wings.

"I'm so sorry Angela. I know how much Avalon meant too you." He said while giving her an other tight hug.

"It's ok I knew already that this was my new home I guess I had only too admit it to myself. My home is here with you… And the rest of the clan." Angela side while smiling. All Broadway could do was return her smile knowing how much her words touched him.

Tammy coughed slightly smile while she did so. The couple pulled away looking at the older/ younger gargoyle, then they all started too laugh. A few minutes later, Tammy looked to the horizon realizing that the sun was going to be rising in an hour at most. The couple must have noticed too, because Broadway spoke.

"We should be going now, the sun is rising soon. Besides we must talk to Goliath before giving you an answer Tammy. But I don't think Goliath would refuse this request." He said while smiling kindly at his older sister.

"Thank you Food."

"Umm, Tammy, are name have changed we needed to find a way too identify ourselves in this new time."

"Ohhh, umm well then what's you name my brother?" she asked genuinely curious to find out at least one of her brothers names.

"My name is now Broadway."

Tammy stared at him for a few minutes then smiled. "It suits you my kind. Is there somewhere, where we could meet tomorrow night to have you're answer?"

The two nodded "We could meet here. It is after all the center of the island." Replied Angela thinking of the logical place for her sisters.

"Alright little one, here after dark. I will bring the others except for Sora tomorrow."

They nodded and took flight, Tammy going too the others and the couple back too the clock tower.

A few minutes latter Tammy made her way too the cave her, her sisters and watch dog made their temporary home in.

"Sisters I'm back!" she cried out too her kind. And as usual she was tackled too the ground by Sora. Who was all too happy to have her back home where she could keep an eye on her.

"Hello too you to Sora. Did you keep a sharp eye on the others while I was gone?" Tammy asked playfully while getting off the ground. The dog like gargoyle barked happily and nodded her head proudly. Laughing while she walked a little bit deeper into the cave, she saw her sisters who were sitting around a fire.

One was purple with webbed wings and had black hair while the other one was a pinkish purple with brown hair.

"Did you speak to her Tammy? Did you talk to are Angela?" Asked the black hair one.

Tammy smiled at her sister's eagerness and nodded her head; "Yes I spoke too her and I also had the chance too speak too are brother Food." She was interrupted with a yelp of joy she the two who jumped up and down. "FOOD!!! How is he doing? Are the other's ok as well, oh by the way who are the other?" Asked the purplish pink one rapidly.

"He is fine. And the other I have no clue other then Goliath. But I asked them if we could join their clan…. They had to go ask _him_ but they believe that he will say yes. But none the less we are too meet them tomorrow on the roof top of the building in the middle of the island. Tammy finished, while she looked as if she was in her own world again.

"Umm who's _him_ again Alirra?" Asked the webbed winged one.

"Goliath, the leader of are original clan my dear sister, do not remember?" Asked Alirra a little annoyed at her kinds blond moment.

"Oh yes." Replied darkly the smallest one there. "The one who reprimanded our loved ones when clearly the human's are the one's who started the argument first. Wasn't he in love with that red haired witch and not Tammy?"

Hearing the words that she knew not true or false Tammy looked down at the floor with a sad and distant look on her face.

"Look what you have done now!" Yelled Alirra smacking the back of the littlest one's head.

"I'm so sorry Tammy! I, I'm so sorry. It's, it's just that I'm trying to understand you and you're connection towards our old leader. You never really explained it to us; well I mean you're feelings for him. I'm sorry for bring up bad memories…"

"It's ok Kirra. I'm fine, you're right I've never explained it too you and that was not fair of me. Asking you not to bring him up without giving you any information in return." She sighed thinking back too time were they were together with their mothers, fathers and lovers.

"It happened; a little before the two of you and you're lovers and the rest of the younglings hatched. Goliath and I had always been friends, since we ourselves hatched. Slowly but surely we had a connection, a bond, that transformed into love. But, later on he also found another who shared a bond with him. I called her Red." Tammy took a deep breath and continued.

"One day when me and my beloved were together just talking. She spotted us and jealousy took over her. She confronted Goliath explaining that she didn't like too share him with me. And told him not so nicely that he had too chose in-between me and her."

"NO!!!! What kind of respectable gargoyle would do that to the male she loves? Making him pick in-between too female's that he has bonds with!" Replied a very angry Kirra. Alirra just shook her head in disagreement with the situation.

A few minutes of silence past when; "What was he answer?" Asked Alirra, looking at her sister.

Tammy turned around to face the raising sun, with a lone tear sliding down her face. "He didn't have too in the end. I told him, with a heavy heart to go with Red. He asked me why, I answered him because I love him and respected him too much as our leader and my friend to make him go through the pain of choosing between the two most precious beings too him."

Tammy wiped the tear away, as her kinds wrapped their arms around her in a comforting hug. Even Sora came to her feet and rubbed her head against her legs in means to comfort her. She and her sisters laughed, Tammy bended down and hugged the "dog" tightly.

"Well, we know he made the biggest mistake of his life. Clearly you're the better one of the two. Understanding that no one should have to go through that. I mean come on having too chooses that's so unfair!"

Tammy looked up at her sisters smiling faces in confusion. "But Kirra, I'm the one who told him to go with her it's not like I gave him much of a chose."

"As true as that maybe my dear Tammy, he's still the one who decided to walk away from probably the best thing that did and probably will ever happen too him in he's long years in life… The ass!"

All three girls broke out laughing hysterically.

"Only you, our fiery Alirra, would ever say something like that at a time like this!" Said a giggling Kirra.

They all laughed again for a couple more minutes then ready themselves to sleep.

**~Mean while~**

Angela and Broadway finally made it back too the clock tower. With only ten minutes to spare before sunrise. Angela laughed while landing in front of Goliath. Looking out over the city then back to the massif gargoyle.

"You truly never realize how much distance you cover in one night till you have to come all the way back." She said while smiling at her father. Her heart being lifted.

"Yes, Angela it's true. While the two of you were gone it came to our attention that we've all had this feeling that there are creature that fallow us while were on our patrols. There for we've came up with a plan too try and see this new creatures."

Angela and Broadway shared a glance and laughed. "Oh Goliath their not foreign creatures but gargoyles like us. Me and Broadway, umm, we spoke to one of them."

Everyone froze. Goliath glared at Broadway, and then looked back at his daughter.

"You've met them, tonight? But how, they've never once let us see them before Ange?" Asked Brooklyn.

Goliath tried to wrap his mind around the situation. Both Broadway and his daughter could have been hurt or worse. But here they are now smiling thinking it was that greatest thing in the world.

"Well it was only one of them. But yes we spoke. From the sound of it there are four of them in total. And well Broadway and I devised a strategic plan to sneak up on it and surprise it. But she was strait forward but her intention."

"Let me see if I understand this perfectly. You tow spoke too an unknown gargoyle who is female to find out that there is three more who are also female?" asked a skeptical Goliath.

"Yup and the best part is you can't get made at us for speaking to her because we know who she is and so do all of you. Specially Hudson and you Goliath. Her name that she goes by now is Tammy, but she was you're best friend growing up. You're and Hudson's clan called her…" Angela looked down knowing she was opening old wounds that never truly healed.

Everyone stood their in shock except for Broadway. They were all thinking how could this be!!??

"You, you mean, my beautiful?" Asked Goliath, looking at his daughter in pure shock.

"Yes."

Goliath stood there for what felt like years, he just couldn't believe his ears. Then Hudson spoke bring him back to reality.

"How, how can that be lassie? She would have died of old age long, long ago. Besides all the gargoyles at castle Wyvern were all destroyed."

"Her and the three others were gone ass the princess's uncle escorts back too his home. She met up with the princess and the Magus with the eggs in her uncle's country. She was the one who raised my clan in Avalon, mind you she was young almost a hatchling herself but she still had the memories of the castle, you're live their and how you protected it."

"Like she was reborned." Added Broadway.

There was complete silence within the clan.

"So what did Tammy want elastically?" Asked Lexington.

"She and the others wanted too know if they could join the clan once more. They also agreed to meet with the whole clan tomorrow night on the building in the center of the island." Added Broadway.

Goliath sighed, looking from Hudson to Brooklyn who nodded their head in agreement. Jumping to his pedestal, he spoke.

"Very well, the whole clan will go to meet them except for Bronx who will stay at the tower and watch over it."

"Thank you, father." Was all Angela said while getting onto her own pedestal too sleep. Unknown to the others when she would call him that, there was a surge of pride knowing that his child was there with him, but there was also a surge of sadness that his beautiful wasn't her true mother.

He sighed once again, and whispered to himself while that clan prepared for their daily slumber. "My beautiful, how did you survive all these years? Why did you not come to me while I was in Avalon?" With these questions flowing through his mind the sin rose up over the horizon an image of his true love came to his mind. Her ocean bleu skin, silky black hair and her beautiful features. A smile rose to his lips while his form froze into stone thinking about the next night with eagerness. As did everyone else.


	2. Authors Note

Hey there guys,

I'm completely sorry for my long time of absence I took on this story. I've been killer occupied lately with school been my last year in high school, then work then prom, then grad, then almost not graduation then college stuff but I'm so going try and update a soon as possible cause I like to write the story out by hand first so yeah.

Thanks for the reviews

Carlisle's-lover-girl


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

Nightfall was slowly creeping up over the buildings. There were cracking sounds coming from a top the clock tower. And with a mighty gore, the unknown gardens of the night awoke from their daily slumber. Inside every one of them anxiety, excitement rose higher with every moment they became fully awake. Goliath was more afraid than anything else, he was afraid that his love, his true love would not want him back. That she would ignore him, throwing his heart back in his face.

Not that he didn't deserve that if it happened, Goliath left her, even after knowing his heart belonged to her, for Demona. No longer being able to stand there in fear of what may come, Goliath walked over to his daughter, who was smiling, rapidly trying to convince her brothers that it was truly Tammy who awaited them. "Come, Angela, Broadway show us the way to this gathering place you've set for this evening." He said while placing his hand on both Angela's and Broadway's shoulders.

They both smiled, knowing that all that mattered was that Goliath believed them. "Ok guys, it's this way." Replayed Broadway while talking hold of Angela's hand and taking too the skies. Unknown to the couple, the rest of the clan smiled at one another, in complete agreement and all thinking the same thing; _"Those two were completely and utterly made for each other"._ Laughing softly they all took to the air, following the pair to meeting. Gliding through the air, Goliath cot up with his daughter, and within an instant she felt his anxiety.

Angela looked up to Broadway, hating to let him go; she gave his hand a little squeeze. He looked down to her, noticing her looking over to Goliath he smiled and let go of her hand while nodding him their leaders direction. All she could do was mouth a thank you and glide over to her father. "What's the matter dad?" She asked, secretly knowing he enjoyed her calling him that.

"Nothing Angela, it's just.... It's just I'm afraid she will not love me the way she did before Demona, or love me at all. And then I think to myself, I shouldn't even be hoping for her to love me after betraying her, leaving her for Demona."

Angela looked to her father and saw something that shook her to the very core of her being, fear; she saw fear in her beautiful fathers face. She'd seen it before but never so intense. _"So I guess that he truly loved Tammy more than Demona...."_

"Daddy, trust me you have absolutely nothing to worry about, when she saw Broadway yesterday night her smile could have lighted an entire city, but when I uttered your name to say we'd speak to u first before bringing them to the tower, she glowed with joy and the sound of your name. She may be shy or unsure at first when you are going to be face to face but then I truly believe everything will be fine."

Goliath smiled knowing that was what he needed to hear, looking at his daughter her grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you Angela. I do believe that's what I needed to hear, to be reassured. When did my little girl grow up from leaving Avalon, becoming the child she never was with the boys, to becoming a grown wise and beautiful woman?" He asked smiling proudly down at his daughter.

Angela smiled shyly; "I had a great teacher help me learn that there are time I can allow myself to act like a child but then there is a time to become an adult. For the wise part I learned it from you."

The both smile and looked ahead to see a building right in front of them. Angela squeaked as they both turned abruptly and nearly avoided colliding into the build. "Ok wise maybe but I think we may need a little bit more work on the graceful/ attentive part." Angela offered, with a small smile. Father and daughter looked at each other a laughed loudly while they glided through the night.

~At the meeting point~

The girls had left their "home" as soon as they had awakened. All day Tammy had been plagued with thoughts like; "What if Goliath doesn't love me anymore? He must hate me for not speaking with him before the castle was betrayed. Why would he love I was the one who left him to love another, I have no right to even think that he still loves me, etc." She sighed softly trying to shake those thoughts out of her head; she needed to stay positive about seeing him again.

"GOD!" The scream made Tammy jump a little then turn rapidly towards her sisters; Alirra looked startled, frozen in place all the while staring at their web winged companion who clearly had gone insane from boredom. "Kirra, have you gone completely mad? We're supposed to be hiding not screaming out our frustration out on the top of our lunges." Said Tammy in an irritated laced voice.

"I'm sorry Tam, but we've been here for almost an hour now. I mean like, what if they're not coming? If they were they would so totally be here by now, I'm getting bad feelings about this." Replayed Kirra who was seated on a small stool that was left behind.

"Kirra! Relax, they'll come I know Angela wouldn't just not come. Even if the others weren't going to show, she would.

"Alirra is right Kirra. Tammy said while scanning the horizon for any sight of her sister, brothers and her Goliath. "Angela was raised better then too leave friends waiting unless, A) Something very urgent and important came up and delayed her or B) She thought it was a trap." Said Tammy with a firm and serious voice, Kirra sighed while rolling her eyes. She was the impatient one of the group. But in truth she was only anxious to see Olive (A/N; Lexington) again, how she had missed him; the way he would make her feel, important, like she was the most precious think in the world with a single glance.

A comfortable silence had befallen the group, much like Kirra; Tammy and Alirra were both thinking upon the same thought. Tammy thinking about Goliath, and Alirra of Crimson (A/N; Brooklyn). Alirra thought back to when they met, the both had a thing for clear starry night skies, and she giggled at the memory of how embarrassed he had been when she found him staring fondly at the stars.

But all their daydreaming..... Well night-dreaming, was interrupted by a sound they knew all too well, the sound of wings gliding off the wind currents. They quickly hid behind the wall making sure it the party of gargoyles they had been waiting for, before revealing themselves to the group of strangers. But then the voice they had been waiting to hear came from around the corner made them all let out a sigh out relief.

"Sisters, where are you?" Angela said softly not quite sure if they were there yet, but her voice held an edge of anticipation of the thought of seeing her family together and happy again. Alirra being the motherly type could no longer stay hidden, the excitement of seeing little Angela well again added to her curiosity of the exact members of this clan made imposable to stay still a moment longer. She ran out from behind the wall and into the open, and instantly engulfing Angela into a big motherly hug, quickly followed by Kirra. The three females laughed with joy; "It's so good to see you both again."

"We've missed you as much if not more as well little one." Replayed Alirra pulling Angela at arm's length to look at her clearly, with the encouraging nod of her sister's head towards the other figures on the rooftop Alirra turned her attention towards them and began her inspections. She immediately spotted and identified Goliath, he mire size was an instant give away, and besides the years had not changed him one bit, beside him stood Food, another who respectably had not changed since she last saw them.

Tears of joy filled her eyes as she recognised the wise one, her other webbed companion Olive. Her heart nearly stopped as her eyes landed on the last one there, the love of her life, Crimson. And in her mind, by the look of sheer utter shock and joy mixed together, she knew he instantly recognised her as well. Within seconds they had the other safely wrapped in each others arms. "My nightingale." He whispered in her ear as he took in her sent.

"My Crimson your here..." Their wings wrapped tightly around the other never wanting to let go. Kirra oblivious to the reunion and still hugging Angela finally looked over her sister's shoulder and saw her best friend with her lover and knew how she felt. She too looked over the group knowing Tammy was doing the same from around the corner of the wall. Her eyes finally landed on the gargoyle she wanted to see the most, she squealed loudly, causing Angela to cover her ears, while Kirra quickly climbed over her and lunched herself into Lexington's arms.

Her display of sheer excitement, determination and the look of surprise on Lexington's gave way to a good laugh from every one, but it went unnoticed by the couple. "OH Olive! I've missed you so much."

"There there my little dove, my little Kirra, I too have missed you."

Goliath watched the reunion of his clan while shaking his head slightly, the girls gave him, Broadway and Hudson big hugs as well and began talking very fast with the other trying to keep up, as usual. It had been such a long time since his heart had felt so much joy. It almost hurts how much it was filled with joy and thoughts of his clan. His thoughts were disturbed when a light beautiful voice came from his left.

"Hello, Goliath." Was all she said, it was all she had to say. He looked at her and his heart skipped a beat, as he gazed at the true love of his life. Her beauty had not changed; the glow of the moonlight only enhanced her beauty a thousand fold. She still had everything that he had come to love about her, from the silkiness of her hair to the swish of her tail.

Tammy looked upon the one man/ male she would truly ever love. She was glad to see that his intimidating frame which made him more alluring, more dominant in her eyes had not changed.(A/N; I know talking about his size considering that he is way huger compared to the other has been stated before please bear with me, cause its true. And clearly it's he's signature." She looked down at her feet smiling, knowing that her heart was forever once again his.

"Beautiful, it's really you. You're here, alive..." he said slightly in disbelief again while moving towards her. He stretched out his hand towards her slowly afraid of making her feel uncomfortable. But then out of nowhere, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck while laughing happily. Goliath could not help but hug her back while laughing happily has well.

Every one watched the couples reunite after all this years of not having the other by each other side. The younglings of the clan felt the same way towards their own beloved. Tammy finally released Goliath slowly, still remaining in his arms she looked at her brothers with a smile on her face. "My brothers, it is truly good to see you again."

All the guys replied that they were overjoyed to see her again as well but a voice in the back of the younglings' cot her attention the most. "I, you as well lass, I'm happy to see the true couple back together again." Replied Hudson, who conveniently stood at the back of the clan the herder of the clan, Tammy stood there in shock of what her own father (A/N; yes it is her daddy, just like Goliath is Angela's.) had just said. While Goliath looked away ashamed of the way he had treated her, his love, his match, his mentors daughter. He knew how Hudson had felt when Goliath stayed with Demona; he felt the glares every time he would embrace her, just touching Demona in a loving manner would get the look of disapproval from his mentor.

"Father...." was all Tammy could say, while she moved out of her lover's arms towards her father's out stretched arms, and for the first time in years she gave the man/ male she respected the most a hug. Hudson smiled and hugged her back with so much ferocity that everyone thought he was hurting her but knew otherwise. "It has been many a years since I'd seen ye's beautiful face lass."

Tammy laughed lightly while pulling away at arm's length; "True father, I did not think I would ever see anyone again. Especially you father, considering the way we left things before the invasion of the castle." She answered with a cracking voice and teary eyes. Hudson, being Hudson and never really good at handling people let alone his daughter crying, started to panic. (A/N; in a very cartoony manner.) Started waving his hands in circles, side to side in front of his daughter, trying to calm her down before sighing and pulling her into another fatherly hug. "Now there, there lass, I know ye didn't mean what ye said. I know I even said some things the I didn't mean to say." He said while wiping a few tears away.

"But, I told you that I hated you and you couldn't be in my life if you wanted to control it. But when I saw the castle like that..... I couldn't stand myself; I thought that those would be..... That those would be my last words with my father...." She said while sobbing into his chest, Goliaths heart ached for her. He truly hated seeing her like this, heart torn and broken because of a few ill words with her father. Hudson wiped a few more stray tears

"Now lass, dry those tears up. I'm right here now, we were given a chance to make things right between one another, besides I know my daughter well enough to know that ye didn't mean them things, we were both quite railed up." He said while looking down at her, Tammy just smile brilliantly up at her father like she had done so often when she was a youngling. She nodded her head then hugged him again, while last silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why is it that you know what to say in times like this Daddy?"

Hudson laughed heartedly at his daughter's question, all the while trying to think back to the last time she had called him daddy. "You know they did not call me Wise one for nothing my dear."

"Ummm, hate to ruin the cute father – daughter time, but the sun is starting to rise and we still need an answer to our question." Said a smiling Kirra from her position in Lex's arms. "Mind you, I do believe I already have an answer to that question." She muttered too the other younglings while, wiggling her eyebrows towards the leaders, gaining giggles and chuckles from them.

"You know without a doubt that you all may join or should I say re-join our clan again." Said Goliath, while smiling at his old but somehow new family. All the youngling despite already knowing that this would be the case began letting out cheers of joy mixed with laughter.

"So, umm do we go with you now or do we wait till tomorrow night and meet back here?" Asked the very impatient Kirra, who was now looking from Tammy to Goliath, trying to wait patiently for an answer. Tammy turned, looking to Goliath with a smile; he smiled back and nodded his head. Tammy laugh then said the words she had been dying to say for thousands of years; "Let's go home."

Once again the younglings rejoiced loudly; cause the three elder gargoyles to chuckle at their antics. Tammy smiled her large beautiful smile as she watched her family; she hadn't felt this complete in thousands of years. Her thought were disturbed as she felt a large strong hand land on her shoulder. She looked over her should and up into the handsome face of her newfound lover.

"Come my night dove. It's time that you see your new home in the century." He said with a sexy haft grin on his lips. Tammy could only nod her head in response, but all she truly wanted to do was kiss him senseless with all the passion that had accumulated in her heart and soul for him over the years without him. They all turned towards the ledge, spread their wings and took to the air.

After a few minutes of gliding through the air in silence with the exception of the charter coming from the younger ones in the back, Goliath thought it was time to break the silence. "What are you thinking about my dove?" he asked truly curious of what his love was thinking about.

"I'm thinking about everything; how it's to be back with my clan again, how strange but amusing this new century is, and about how much I missed you all these years." She answered quietly while looking at him. He was taken aback for a few minutes but gently grabbed her hand in his.

"Do not fret over that my love; we're together again, that what counts." He said with a smile, she answered his smile with a chuckle.

"True, but I hope you know that you are going to have to make it up to me." Goliath look at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked kind of afraid of her answer but immediately calm down when she laughed at his expression.

"No. Not really. One smile, grin and or chuckle from you would be all it would take for me to forgive you." She said still laughing lightly, while pushing him away in a playing manner. Goliath in turn started to laugh and gave chase to her, playing their own one on one tag in the air. The rest of the clan, not too far behind but clearly forgotten by their leaders watched them play like children.

"Aw, look Crims--, I mean Brooklyn. I can't remember the last time we've seen them together let alone play tag like younglings." Said Alirra, who was now gliding between Brooklyn and Lexington. He looked back at her and smiled taking hold of her hand and gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Yeah it's been too long; even for use. But Goliath rarely smiles let alone plays around like he used to back at the castle." Said Broadway who was in the back with Angela and Hudson. They all kept following their leaders and all thinking about how great it was to be back together again, about how happy it was to be with the love of their lives and to feel complete again.

After what seemed like a life time, Goliath and Tammy finally stopped they game of cat and mouse when Goliath finally cot her. She had become a fast glider throughout the ages. But now they were back in front of the rest of the clan, and silence had found them once again. Goliath being all responsible looked back just to make sure everyone was still together, which they were. Upon seeing his clan fly in an old flying pattern, one they used often back at castle Wyvern; he smiled at the feeling of being home again.

Tammy look at her lover's face and notice a smile and got curious and decided to disrupt his thoughts as he did hers not too long ago. "Now, my dear; oh fearless leader." Tammy said in mock seriousness; cause Goliath to give a bark laugh. "What are you thinking about Goliath?

"Nothing my pet, just...... It's just that it feels like we back in time, back when things were simple, when the clan was happy back in time when we were together. Nothing Stood in our way, and those who did shook with fear." He said the last part with humour in his voice. They looked at each other and both smiled a genuine smile, intertwined their fingers and glided the rest of the when in silence.

A few more minutes past, and the finally made it to the clock tower safely. Tammy landed on the ledge with utter grace and silence, complete perfection. All the males looked baffled, which in turn made all the girls burst out with laughter. "Why are you all so shocked brothers?" Asked Angela.

"They didn't call Tammy, Beautiful; for her charms, looks and personality." Said Kirra while laughing slightly. The guys even Goliath and Hudson looked as confused as they were by what the girls were evidently trying and going to explain to them about their female leader. All three girls went around the tower and back before hovering in front of the boys for their grand explanation.

"She can with the howl, complete package. Beautiful physical features, wonderful personality, patience of a saint, gracefulness of the elves and the ability of moving as silently has a deer." Explain Kirra.

"Yes, well my dear sisters, I must truly have the patience of a saint for being able to live with all three of you for so long without harming, maiming and or killing one of you."Came Tammy's cool and arrogant comeback, she has now leaning against the glass of the clock with her arms crossed over her chest and waiting patiently for them to land. "Are you all going to hover around up there till sunrise or what?" She asked in her sweet angelic voice, with a smug smile present.

"Oh god, did we forget to mention she comes with an ego as well?" Asked an exasperated Angela, while everyone else laughed at her comment. All the girls landed just as graceful as Tammy, but not a quietly. "Um, Nightingale, how is it that you all landed so quietly?" Asked Brooklyn as he and the rest of the boys landed with thuds on the towers ledge.

"Tammy tote us how to land gracefully, which usually comes with the quietness." She replied as Angela finished her answer for her. "But we haven't quite mastered that part unless if we really, really try hard to land perfectly."Angela finished looking slightly miffed about it.

Everyone laughed about it for a little while, but Lexington stopped when he heard barking mixed with laughing and looked over at Kirra, who was now playing with Bronx. He remembered quite fondly how he and her used to play with Bronx all the time back at the castle, she was still the same as he remembered her. Her black hair had not even grown over the years, he smiled to himself, then a thought came to him, they still didn't know how their loves survived over the years. _"I'll bring it up tomorrow; right now I think we're all too happy to be back together again, plus..."_ He turned his head to the right and saw that the sun was starting rise over the horizon.

"Um, Goliath, the sun is rising, were are we all going to sleep?" He asked Goliath looked up at the sky realising the Lex was right, normally they would all sleep in the front other tower but now that they had so more friend to make room for the front of the tower was crowded. It was possible to sleep all together, but waking up would be hard they would end up hitting each other. After a few quick minutes of thinking he came up with a plan.

"Alright, Brooklyn, you and Alirra take the west side of the building, Lexington and Kirra you have to south side. Broadway and Angela take the east side while Bronx and Hudson stay here. Me And Tammy will take the roof top." He said while digging his claw into the stone wall, he looked over his shoulder to see everyone had no issue about his arrangements as they had all left to take their place. Tammy was a little more the pleased with the arrangements, and followed her love up the very top of the tower. When he got to the top he pulled himself up then turned, with his hand extended out to her, which she in turn accepted. Once both were on top of the tower and perched comfortably, they watch the sun come up slowly.

"You know it's sad to think that we haven't gone to sleep together, beside one another like this long ago even before the fall of the castle."

"Tammy, I'm truly sorry, it has been a long time since we have and it's my fault. I'm truly sorry for leaving you, the way I did, neglecting the strongest bond in the whole world. Our bond." He said looking down away from her, ashamed of what he had done to both of them. Tammy lifted his head to face her with her hands and smiled at him.

"Goliath, I told you it wasn't your fault I left because I loved you and didn't think it was fair to put you in the situation Red was forcing on you. Besides my love, like you said; we're together again and that's what truly matters now. Come it's time for use to sleep." She said and all he could do was smile back at her, and think how he was truly blessed to have her back. The sun raised up into the sky bringing them into their dream world were everything was perfect.


End file.
